Moonlight
"Moonlight" is a song by INFINITE, and the third track in their fifth mini album, Reality. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 유난히 어두운 밤 사랑이 달빛을 타고 내려 몰래 내 맘에 흘려내려 가슴이 뛰는 밤 시도 때도 없이 아른거려 넌 왜 어떻게 들어왔니 I think about u 칠흙 같은 어둠을 뚫고 다가온 그 맘 아깝지 않게 지켜줄게 너를 Moonlight 너에게 가는 길을 비춰라 달려가 안을 수 있게 Moonlight 너무나 아름다운 이 밤에 끝을 잡을 수 있게 환한 달빛처럼 달빛처럼 달빛처럼 내게 웃어줘 난 그거 하나면 돼 저 하늘 빛처럼 달빛처럼 달 비추는 밤에 네게 닿을 수 있게 아무 말 하지마 내게 허락 없이 들어와서 품에 몰래 잠들어 놓고 꿈에서 깨지마 우리 둘 사이를 질투한 태양이 질 때까지 참아줘 어느 순간 갑자기 너 사라지지만 말아줘 아침이 올 때쯤엔 이뤄질 수 있게 Moonlight 너에게 가는 길을 비춰라 달려가 안을 수 있게 Moonlight 너무나 아름다운 이 밤에 끝을 잡을 수 있게 깊은 내 맘을 몰라 줄까 봐 저 달에 기대어 고백할게 밤 하늘에 소리친다 널 사랑해 터질듯한 이런 내 맘이 전해질 수 있게 Moonlight 너에게 가는 길을 비춰라 달려가 안을 수 있게 Moonlight 너무나 아름다운 이 밤에 끝을 잡을 수 있게 환한 달빛처럼 달빛처럼 달빛처럼 내게 웃어줘 난 그거 하나면 돼 저 하늘 빛처럼 달빛처럼 달 비추는 밤에 네게 닿을 수 있게 |-|Romanization= yunanhi eoduun bam sarangi dalbicheul tago naeryeo mollae nae mame heullyeonaeryeo gaseumi ttwineun bam sido ttaedo eobsi areungeoryeo neon wae eotteoke deuryeowanni I think about u chilheulk gateun eodumeul ttulko dagaon geu mam akkapji anke jikyeojulge neoreul Moonlight neoege ganeun gireul bichwora dallyeoga aneul su itge Moonlight neomuna areumdaun i bame kkeuteul jabeul su itge hwanhan dalbitcheoreom dalbitcheoreom dalbitcheoreom naege useojwo nan geugeo hanamyeondwae jeo haneul bitcheoreom dalbitcheoreom dal bichuneun bame nege daheul su itge amu mal hajima naege heorak eobsi deureuwaseo pume mollae jamdeureo noko kkumeseo kkaejima uri dul saireul jiltuhan taeyangi jil ttaekkaji chamajwo eoneu sungan gapjagi neo sarajijiman marajwo achimi ol ttaejjeumen irwojil su itge Moonlight neoege ganeun gireul bichwora dallyeoga aneul su itge Moonlight neomuna areumdaun i bame kkeuteul jabeul su itge gipeun naemameul molla julkka bwa jeo dare gidaeeo gobaekhalge bam haneule sorichinda neol saranghae teojildeuthan ireon nae mami jeonhaejil su itge Moonlight neoege ganeun gireul bichwora dallyeoga aneul su itge Moonlight neomuna areumdaun i bame kkeuteul jabeul su itge hwanhan dalbitcheoreom dalbitcheoreom dalbitcheoreom naege useojwo nan geugeo hanamyeondwae jeo haneul bitcheoreom dalbitcheoreom dal bichuneun bame nege daheul su itge |-|English= On an especially dark night Love rides the moonlight and secretly falls down It flows into my heart On this heart pounding night You flicker before my eyes all the time How did you come into me? I think about u Piercing through the thick darkness I’ll protect you so that feeling won’t go to waste Moonlight, shine the way you’re going I’ll run to you so I can hug you Moonlight, on this beautiful night So we can see the end of it Like the bright moonlight moonlight moonlight Smile for me, that’s all I need Like the sky light, like the moonlight On a moonlit night So I can reach you Don’t say anything You came to me without my permission Secretly falling asleep Don’t wake from this dream Until the sun that is jealous of us goes down Hold it in Just don’t disappear all of a sudden So it will be fulfilled when morning comes Moonlight, shine the way you’re going I’ll run to you so I can hug you Moonlight, on this beautiful night So we can see the end of it In case you don’t know my deep heart I’ll lean on the moon and confess I’m shouting to the night sky, I love you So you’ll know my heart that is about to explode Moonlight, shine the way you’re going I’ll run to you so I can hug you Moonlight, on this beautiful night So we can see the end of it Like the bright moonlight Smile for me, that’s all I need Like the sky light, like the moonlight On a moonlit night So I can reach you Category:Songs